


It's me, Asahi! One-Shots

by Apoloniale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual, Dating, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apoloniale/pseuds/Apoloniale
Summary: Hello, everyone! I wanted to create a collection of Asahi’s one-shots because I think he’s really underrated or reduced to the Jesus character with no personality. He’s an amazing character, and I want to explore him a bit. Even though these one-shots are random, they will be based on a single relationship. In other words, it’ll explore Asahi’s relationship with a female character (y/n). Another important fact is that these occur after the time jump (spoiler warning) because I really like his evolution, and I don’t want to sexualize highschoolers. This brings me to the last point, there will be smut and sexual chapters. Maybe not all of them but some. I will add a warning, in the beginning, just in case. Please enjoy and let me know if you have any requests in terms of events inside this relationship. Remember they will be in a messy order. Since English is not my first language, there will be some mistakes.I reordered some chapters. I'm hoping to upload in a more logical order. We'll see how it goes. At least, I'll try to reorder as much as possible.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You
Kudos: 7





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter today! Thank your reading. Let me know what you think!  
> No warnings.

Today is the first day of your second year at Tokyo University, where you are majoring in Media Studies. This semester you decided to take a class about Fashion in media. You were really interested in fashion, from an anthropological perspective, and thought that would be an interesting class to take. When you arrived at the classroom, you noticed that the class was quite full of students, which made you feel confident in your decision. Many students meant that the class was popular, as well as the professor. When the class started the professor projected the syllabus and explained it. You were excited because the class had some interesting projects that will be great pieces for your personal portfolio. The professor then mentioned that they were some projects that will be done in pairs. You hoped to be paired with responsible people.  
The semester moved on and you were already over your midterms. You were lucky enough to be paired with responsible and capable students, but there was just one assignment left, the final one. This specific assignment needed a media student to pair with an aspiring designer and work from their common perspectives. The professor would be announcing the pairing by the end of the week. The day arrived and you noticed the list of pairs at the door. You searched for your name and notice you were paired with Azumane Asahi, a third-year college student. You were excited because you’ve seen some of his work and he had a great eye for details and created lovely pieces. You walked over to him and noticed that, even though you were quite tall, he still towered over you. He had his hair up in a bun, with a pencil supporting it. He had some glasses over his face and when you looked at him, he blushed. You found it completely endearing.   
“Hello, Azumane-senpai?” You formally greeted him.  
“P-please, just Asahi!”, he exclaimed a bit flustered. You smiled and nodded your head. You could not wait to meet him better. You had the feeling that you’ll become great friends and have a blast with the assignment.


	2. Y/N's Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter's here!  
> Warning: Masturbation

At home, you finished some schoolwork when your mind went to today's encounter with Asahi. He's such a gorgeous man and so intelligent. He's clearly any women's fantasy. You closed my binder since you wouldn't be able to focus anyway. You can't stop your thoughts from going back to that smile, those brown eyes, and that soft voice of his. You are clearly smitten with him. He's your classmate for goodness’s sake!

"Maybe a shower will help." You whispered to the empty room. In the bathroom, you removed your clothing and stood in front of the mirror. You looked at your body, your normal-sized breast, your bigger hips, and bottom. Your body shape is literally average, but you were healthy. Cleaning your head from your insecurities, you turn the shower on to wash your hair. While standing there, you remembered all about Asahi. Your small conversation and how his shirt looked tighter over his muscles. How his laugh makes his muscles flex. Suddenly the water felt cold against your warm body, sweet, sweet torture. Your senses awake and your hands decided to explore your body.

Your hand moves to caress your neck, relaxing the tense muscles there, then you lower them to your chest and those weren't your hands anymore. Asahi clouded your mind, and you could feel your desire growing for him. Your mind pictures him with you, in the shower, kissing his way to your breasts and slowly devouring them with passion. You could feel him moving his hand over your hips and caressing your ass, squeezing it a bit.  
Your involuntary response was to move your hand between your legs. Then your mind decided to reply your first interaction and make it seem like a sensual invitation to kiss him. 

"Y/n!" Your roommate yelled from outside your room. "You are going to be late for class!".


	3. Getting to know each other and First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter here.  
> No TW. This is a Fluff chapter. I wanted to give you more context about their relationship.  
> More notes at the end.

The end of the semester arrived. You were excited because you managed to get a good grade in your fashion and media class. Your professor paired you with Asahi for your last project. Both of you worked really hard on it. You needed to investigate fashion activism, and with Asahi's help, you did a great job. You were happy that you got to know him better. He told you that he used to play volleyball in high school and even went to Nationals once. His team made it to the top 8 teams in all of Japan, and he was the ace. You told him a bit about your life, as well, and he always listened attentively. You loved the fact that you've been talking so much. He made you feel at ease. His voice was warm and kind, and he was an incredibly gentle person. Also, you were amazed at his designing skill. He had so much talent that you were kind of envious.  
After you submitted your final assignment, you felt sadness. You were afraid of never meeting again.  
When the class ended, you and Asahi agreed to go out to eat some ramen. You were really excited and decided to wear a pretty dress that hugged your figure and wasn't short on you. You put your hair in a long braid that reaches the middle of your back and put some light makeup on, nothing too fancy, just enough to cover the dark circles under your eyes. When you arrived at the dinner, you were surprised not to see Asahi there. He texted you to let you know that his bus was late. After a couple of minutes, he arrived and smiled at you, and you smiled back.   
"Sorry for being late. My last class ended late, and then the bus was late, and everything was wrong, and...".  
"Hey, it's fine. I'm glad you made it." You smiled and ended his rambling. He smiled nervously, and a slight blush covered his cheeks. You were seated by the host, and both ordered your food. You felt different this time, maybe because you didn't have to talk about class. You weren't meeting for the project, but you were hanging out with a friend." I'm happy that we are doing this, Y/N..". Asahi interrupted the silence while cleaning his mouth with a napkin."You are?" Yes, I-I actually wanted to ask you out to dinner... probably since our first meeting". He confessed. "I don't want to presume anything, but I was wondering if you'll consider this a date? Or if you want to go out to date... with me... to dinner, and that stuff.". You couldn't believe that this man, in front of you, was asking you out. And that he was nervous about it. You thought he was amazing, and you couldn't deny that you were attracted to him.  
"I would like that very much, Asahi."  
***  
After eating Ramen and enjoying Asahi's company, you went home. You remembered how nice it felt to talk with him, not like friends, but like something more. You were a bit awkward, and so was him, but you enjoyed talking with him and hearing his stories. He loved to talk about animals, especially his neighbor's dog, for whom he always prayed for. You smiled to yourself and arrived home. You quickly run to your closet to find something to wear for your date on Saturday. He said it was surprised but suggested you wore something comfortable and warm, probably pants. You picked your favorite jeans, with a knee ripped off and paired with a teal satin blouse. For your shoes, you decided to wear low heel ankle boots and added a cardigan to keep warm. You prepared your clothing, took a bath, and went to sleep. After a nice rest, you woke up, excited for your date. You ate breakfast and texted Asahi to confirm where you were meeting and when. You agreed to meet at 2 pm, at the train station close to campus. You did your morning routine and had a light lunch before getting ready and exiting your dorm.   
***  
When you arrived at the station, you noticed that Asahi was already there. He was wearing some loose jeans, a grey polo shirt, and a black cardigan. His hair was free running down his neck, and he had his glasses on. He looked so handsome standing there. He noticed and waved at you. You reached him and noticed he had a basket in his hand. Both of you entered the train, and you waited for Asahi to let you know where you were going. He didn't. After ten minutes, he told you'll get down in the next station. After walking for a couple of minutes, you arrived at Inokashira Park. Asahi grabbed your hand and walked down the path with you. He suggested that you went to the boat lakes first. You stepped into the swan boat and explored the lake. While doing that, Asahi asked you about your family. You mentioned your parent's names and your siblings' names. He told you he had an older sister as well. After an hour in the boats, you decided to sit down and enjoy the evening.  
Asahi reached for a blanket inside the basket and puts it on the floor. Then he retrieved some bento boxes, and you find your favorite dish inside and smile. He blushes, and you thank him for the food. After eating, you laid on the blanket with your head over Asahi's lap. He was a bit stiff, but he asked you to stay there and played with your hair.  
"I'm glad you invited me here, Asahi. I'm having so much fun. Everything's been perfect." "I'm happy you accepted and that you are having fun. I wanted to surprise you." "Well, Asahi senpai, you did surprise me. I'm thankful that we worked together in class." "Me too. If not, I would've been too afraid to talk to you." He chuckles.  
You sit up and look at him in the eyes. He looks at you and smiles shyly. He tucks your hair behind your ear, and you grab his hand and put it closer to your cheek, feeling his warmth. You lay there for a few seconds and look him in the eye again. You move forward and delicately kiss his lips, a small peck. Before you could move back, he grabs your neck and kisses you passionately. He holds you closer, and you move your hands to his cheek, caressing him. You kiss for a couple of minutes, and then Asahi holds you closer to his chest.  
"I hope we can continue to do that." He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this chapter. I researched a bit to be able to have the date in a real park in Tokyo. Thank you for the kudos and for bookmarking this story. That means the world to me. I'm hoping to do longer chapters because you motivated me too, and I enjoy this.


	4. Making it official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: semi-public sex / oral sex /

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Azumane’s senpai?" You asked a young student that was exiting the building. "We have an investigation together and I can't find his office." This was your first time visiting Asahi on campus, where he teaches a designing class.  
"Oh, sure. His office is the 543 on the fifth floor. He's always there unless he has classes, so you'll find him there."  
"Thank you. Have a nice day."  
***  
543  
Here it is. Damn, why were you feeling so nervous? You looked at your clock and still have 45 minutes to his next class. Good. Just knock on the door.  
Having a minute of courage, you knock at the door. Please, be there.  
"Come in." His manly voice yelled from the other side. Shit. Taking a huge breath, you opened his door.  
***  
"I'll be brief. I wanted to know if you are interested in making this official." You couldn't look at him without blushing or wanting to jump his bones. You’ve been together a couple of times, but you weren’t an official couple.  
"Y/N, please sit.” You did just that and sat in front of him. "I wanted to have this conversation as well, but I was nervous to bring it up." He explained.  
"Asahi, I don't regret kissing you or having sex with you if that is what's worrying you. I wanted to. I still want to, and I want to do other things." You smiled.  
"You do?" he said, moving around his desk to stand in front of you.  
You smirked at him, "I do. But first, Asahi, lock the door!", and ordered him.  
"I don't think we should do this here. We might get caught." He explained while locking the door.  
"If you are saying that while locking the door, I won’t believe you. Now, Asahi, kiss me and don't hold back."  
Asahi smiled and pounced at you like a feral cat. He grabbed your face with both his hand and devoured your lips with his. While he kissed you, his hands lower to your neck, chest, tummy and he placed them on your waist. You moved your hands against his neck and brought him closer. In a second his tongue was inside your mouth and his hands were sliding your skirt up. You were so pleased to have worn a skirt.  
"Tell me if you want to stop, if we go further, I'll make you mine forever." He gave you one last chance to stop this.  
"I'm already yours." With your statement, Asahi placed you on his desk, which was almost empty.  
You were getting desperate for contact, so you removed his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. He did the same to you, but so slowly. You were afraid you could break under this much pleasure. He removed your shirt as you, his. You saw him without a shirt, and you wanted him. He was strong and delectable. You could see the lines that defined his muscles. He was strong, not like a guy on steroids, but like a constant gym visitor.  
Suddenly you felt so confident in your own body. Your torso was displayed, and your bra was about to explode from your excited nipples. At that moment Asahi lowered his mouth to your chest and kissed your nipples against the fabric. "Take it off", you mumbled. He obeyed and removed your bra. He looked at your breast in aye and pinched an already hard nipple. "So ready for me, beautiful", he whispered against your chest. He took a nipple in his mouth while his hands worked on removing your panties. The pleasure was getting so intense that you moan out loud.  
"Not so loud, love. I love your moans but let's keep them for our houses." Asahi smirked at you, knowing that he was doing something right and in a swift motion his finger touched your labia. "Y/N, you are almost ready for me. Do you want my fingers, my tongue, or something else?"  
"Everything!" You whispered yelled. You just needed him. He smiled and placed a sweet kiss on your lips. Sometimes you couldn't believe how romantic he was.  
"I wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you in class." With that, he lowered his head and his mouth to your most intimate part. He blew a little air creating all sort of goosebumps on your skin. And then you felt his tongue getting inside you. Your body started to tremble, and you could feel the not-so-familiar feeling of an orgasm approaching. You started to grind your pelvis against his face for more friction and Asahi decide to add a finger. He wanted to make sure that you were a bit stretched for his manhood.  
"Asahi, please, I need more". You begged. All these feelings were getting overwhelming and you needed to explode, liberate some tension. Asahi quicken his paced and added a second finger to his tongue. With that, you shattered into an orgasm. You could feel the pressure low in your belly until it happened. The world went dark, and you could only see him.  
"Good girl." He whispered against your skin, kissing all the way from your clitoris to your tummy, belly button, and finishing on your lips. You could taste yourself on him and only grow more excited. You wanted to return the favor. You moved your hand down and started to palm his member.  
"Stop, beautiful. If you do that, I won't last much, and I rather make love to you." You smiled and kissed his lips.  
"Make love to me then," You whispered against his lips. Asahi smiled and left you for a second while he fetched a condom. You smiled at his action because that only proves how responsible he is. You lay down on the desk and Asahi moved you, so your legs were around his waist and your body a little closer to the edge. In a slow-motion, Asahi was penetrating you. You could feel his member stretching your walls, so deliciously. Everything was a pleasure. He started to move a little quicker and you could feel the desk moving under you.  
He was a force to be reckoned with.  
Asahi moved faster and his thrusts were deeper and more secure now. He lowered his head to your breast and sucked at my nipples while you tugged at this hair. You moved your body closer to his and kissed his torso, memorizing every birthmark and scar. Asahi arched his back as his head moves back. He was getting so close and so were you. He grabbed you by your legs and moved you against a wall. He was so close now and you could feel him everywhere. He kissed you with force and in a second his orgasm followed. You rode his wave while yours was quickly approaching and climaxed with him inside.  
"Fuck, Asahi. I don't want to stop." You whispered. He smiled and moved you over the desk again. He had half a bathroom in his office and went there to get you a cloth. He slowly cleaned your body, and you couldn't stop smiling.  
"Maybe we can continue this after classes, girlfriend." Asahi suggested. You smiled and said: "You know where to find me, boyfriend".


	5. Y/N's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Sex, Oral, Penetration  
> Enjoy!

A sudden brightness forces your eyes open. You look at the alarm clock and notice it’s 8:30 am. You smile when you smell some food, probably your boyfriend it’s cooking some breakfast. You decide to stay a couple of minutes in bed just to relax and welcome the new day. Suddenly, Asahi, your boyfriend, opens the door with a tray of food in his hands. He’s wearing a black apron, and his long hair is tied into a bun at the top of his head. “Good Morning, beautiful. Happy Birthday!” He smiles and kisses your forehead. You blushed since you’ve forgotten that it was your special day. “Don’t tell me you forgot, Y/N.”, he chuckles. 

“I guess I was too distracted thinking about my boyfriend cooking in his sexy apron.” Now it was Asahi’s turn to blush. You move to a sitting position to have breakfast, and Asahi surprises you by feeding you strawberries directly from his fingers. You taste the sweet fruit and decide to give him a small kiss. “Thank you for this, Asa. I love it, and I love you.” Asahi continues to feed you some fruits and then gives you a plate with scrambled eggs with vegetables. You eat while enjoying your boyfriend's presence beside you. Suddenly, his phone rings, and he leaves the bedroom to attend to the call. While he’s on his phone, you finish eating and wash your teeth. When you exit your room, you notice he’s in his studio doing something work-related. You wash the dishes and smile thinking, how you get so lucky in life to have such a gentle and kind person besides you, walking life with you. You were so focused on the dishes and your thoughts that you jumped when you felt Asahi hugging you from behind. 

“Close your eyes. I have another surprise for you.” You do as you are told and close your eyes. Asahi guides you to one of your sofas and asks you to sit and wait for a moment, with your eyes closed. You relax on the sofa, anticipating your surprise. Asahi knows that you love surprises, and you always remind him that anything he does means the world to you, no matter what it is. “All right, beautiful, open your eyes.” You open your eyes and are shocked.

Asahi’s in front of you while holding a small bonsai in his hands. He knows how much you love plants, and this gift is incredibly special for you. He puts the plant down, on a table nearby, and you look at him in all his naked glory. He’s standing in front of you with a bow in his neck and nothing else. You expected to see him blushing, but he doesn’t look shy at all. He’s looking confident and ready to pounce on you.

“Do you like your present?” He asks you with a smirk. You nod, and he kneels in front of you. Asahi remove your long pajama pants and start to trail his hands up and down your legs. Your legs start to get goosebumps, and you feel yourself getting extremely wet. He had this ability to get you excited in a second. Asahi remove your underwear but continue to play with your legs, slowly moving up your thighs. He careers your outer lips and feels the moisture. “You are always so ready for me.” He whispers against your thighs. He starts to kiss your body and moving his lips to your nectar, eager to taste it. Asahi licks your outer lips and kisses them, toying with you. You move your hips trying to have better access, but he holds them down. “Stay still, birthday girl.” He chuckles. He knew what he was doing, and he enjoyed this torture.

Asahi decides to please you and cover your sex with his mouth. He starts to lick your clit while slowly inserting a finger inside you. You start to tremble because you were feeling so good. Asahi starts to finger you more quickly while sucking on your clit. He knows you need time to cum, he knows it’s something that makes you feel insecure, but he never rushes you. He continues to suck and lick you while you break apart under him. After a couple of minutes, you start to feel pressure in your tummy, but you want to have more, you need more. “Asahi, please. I want to cum with you. I want that as a gift.” He smiles and stops licking you. 

Since you were all wet and ready for him, he sat down and put you on top of him. He slows you down his quite long length and kissed you. You were so happy to be taking pills because you could feel him so well inside of you. You hugged him closer while tasting yourself on his lips. He starts to bounce you up and down his length, slowly, prolonging the pleasure. Your pussy clenches and he groans. “Asahi, I’m so close, please!” You beg you needed him to do something, anything. He grabs your hips and lowers you fast on his length while he pushes upward. You felt the excitement of both your bodies. You clenched and cum all over him while he cums with you.  
“Fuck!” You both exclaimed. “Best birthday ever, Asa!”.


	6. Asahi’s stressed with work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Oral sex  
> The Fourth Chapter is here. Let me know what you think!

It’s 6:30 pm when you arrived home. You open the door to your apartment and leave your shoes by the door. You call your boyfriend to see if he’s home. You heard a sudden grunt which let you know that your boyfriend it’s home. You walk to one of the rooms of your apartment. Originally it was a bedroom, but you and your boyfriend transformed it into something more useful. Half of it was your office and the other was Asahi’s working station. 

When you opened the door your little black cat jumps to greet you and circled your legs. You pet him and blow him a small kiss. You notice Asahi’s working in his station. His hair looks messy, which means that he’s been moving his fingers through the strands. That can only mean that he’s really stressed with his project.  
“Hey Asa, I’m home”, you whisper while walking closer. You hug him from behind and lay your head over his. “Do you have a lot of work, babe?”, he nods at your question and you decide to kiss his forehead and make something to eat. After preparing some onigiri, just the way he likes, you prepare a small tray to deliver it. You enter the room and leave it on a table near him. He thanks you and you exit the room. You decided to take a bath before eating dinner to relax a little. After, you eat your dinner and watch some tv.

Suddenly you wake up by a loud crash, noticing that you fell asleep while watching tv. You run to the room and notice that Asahi’s station is a mess, and he’s seating angrily on his chair. You walk closer and ask him what happened.  
“I just can’t make anything right today. I need to finish this by next week and I’m just stuck. Nothing works.”, You listen to him while moving closer and you decided to stand in front of him.  
“Asahi, you need a break, baby. This won’t work out if you don’t take a moment to breathe and look at it from a different perspective. Hey, look at me. You are amazing, you’ll get this.” You smiled while getting down on his lap. “Maybe I can distract you for a bit”. You didn’t know where this came from but watching him so wildly and messy was giving you too much excitement.

“What do you have in mind, beautiful?”. “Well, I think it’ll be best if I show you, Asa.”.  
You started to kiss his jaw, slowly moving down his neck, while your hands explored his toned chest. You loved how big his body felt, how strong. You noticed the goosebumps in his skin and smiles because you just love how sensitive he is. You remove yourself from his lap and took his shirt off, after so much time he still blushes when he sees your eagerness. You kneel in front of him and start to open his pants. You caress your boyfriend over his underwear noticing how hard he’s getting.  
“Baby, you always know how to touch me”, Asahi grunted. He really was feeling the effect of your touches. Getting bold you lower his underwear and start to massage his member. 

You take a bit of the precum to smooth your way down his length. Sometimes you can’t believe this man is all yours. You massage his shaft up and down and, with your other hand, play with his balls. You notice he’s starting to lose control and you take him into your mouth. He hissed at the sudden change but put his hands on your hair, not pressuring but encouraging you. You lick his length and savor his taste. You use your hand to help you cover what your mouth can’t. You relax your muscles to take him further down, but he stops you, content with how things are. He starts to thrust a bit into your mouth, and you know he’s getting close.  
He releases your head so you can remove yourself while he cums, but you love to taste him. With a couple more strokes, he cums into your mouth. You smile up at him and he blushes. 

“I love you, Asa”. “I love you so much, baby. Come here, let me play with you”. You shake your head and smile: “Watching you was enough for tonight. You can fuck me the way you like when you finish this project.”, you smirked.  
“Fuck, I just had an idea.” You smiled, satisfied with your work.


End file.
